


I Believe In Accident And Coincidence(yeah, I really do)

by More_Light_In_Fireplace



Series: Once Upon A Time [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Light_In_Fireplace/pseuds/More_Light_In_Fireplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just wanted his phone back.</p><p>From Writing Prompts(an application)<br/>#87<br/>You accidentally switch phones with someone at a party and don't notice until the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In Accident And Coincidence(yeah, I really do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear friends of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dear+friends+of+mine).



Pete woke up with a huge headache, wait, no, more like being hit by Thor's hammer. God, he hated party like that. But so grateful he woke up on his own bed(didn't woke up dead, he presumed.)

 

And he may or may not fell out of his bed as his bright cherry red phone suddenly rang....

 

Hold on a sec...

 

Maybe a minute would work...

 

This cherry red phone.... definitely not his. He even failed trying to find his.

 

It was a flip phone for fuck's sake, who still used it in 2016?

 

'B' The screen read, and Pete was so confused with his hangover he didn't know what to do.

 

"Alright" He calmed himself "It might be someone I know" then winced at his word,  _knew_ would be a better word. His amount of friends was countable just to say in polite way.(Another way? Dude, he barely had friends. Like winning lotto if he had new one(which Pete wasn't **that** lucky guy))

 

Shit, he had to think, fast. Answer or not.

There he came.

 

 **Umm... Hello?** He made it out more like question to himself.

 

 _Heeeeeyyyyyyyyy trickkkkkkkkkyyyyyyy._ Came from definitely another hangover guy, but his voice was somehow familiar.

 

**Who's there?**

 

 _Watttttt pattyyyyyy, u don't remember me anymore?_   And he swore he could that guy sobbing from another line.

 

 **I'm so sorry, but I think my phone was switched with mmmmm... Patty.** Geez, his brain was going to explode any moment(AN: why am I so familiar with this?=w=)

 

 _........_ Another line went silent, Pete took a peek on the screen just to check if this call ended.

 

_WHO are u then?_

 

**errrr... I'm Pete?**

 

 _Oh yeah that Pete, I  knew IT WAS U. HOW COULD IT BE THERE'S ONLY PETE IN THE WORLD!!!_ This man's voice went so high Pete's ears bled.

 

 **Oh man, I'm Pete, Pete Wentz.....**  He paused  **Sorry though.**

 

_Oh Pete, hmmmmmm._

 

**Now answer me, who are you?**

 

 _It's me, Brendon._ Fuck, Pete mentally cursed. It was Brendon all along!!! How came he don't know that?

 

_Listen Pete, I think I heard there was a prank last night._

 

**The 'switching somebody's phone' one?**

 

_Yeah, so lucky of you though._

 

 **Why?**  Ok, problem was solved.

 

Wait, another no. There was still one, mainly single problem.

 

**Who's the own of this phone?**

 

 _Hahahah._ Brendon laughed  _Now this is what I'm talking about.....it's Stump's._

 

 **Stump? You mean Patrick Stump?** Pete felt the heat creep up on his face, oh my god.

 

_Ask that hundreds times already, so I'll answer yes in one word._

 

 **Oh my god!!! You sure about it?** He screamed and didn't care about Brendon anymore, THIS WAS PATRICK GODDAMN STUMP'S PHONE!!!!

 

_Ahhuh._

 

 **I gotta hang up now see ya later.**  Pete was going to hang up when Brendon suddenly said

 

 _Go get him, tiger._ And that was it, the end of conversation.

 

Just to explain though, Patrick Stump was Pete's love at first sight(but not gonna tell since when), and his long term crush. Pete was head over heels for him, but sadly, Patrick never seemed to know that Pete existed. With all his popular things(good looking, cute, polite, funny and talented, etc. because Pete will need all time in the world to list all of it). Easily made Pete faded to the background.

 

His fingers trembled with excitement as he punched his phone numbers, if he got this right, Patrick had Pete's phone with him. What was he going to say?

 

"Hey, I'm Pete." too short

"Hey, I'm Pete. Our phone were switched and I want to marry you." WTF Pete, we all knew he was bi. But that was too straight.

 

And here to show what happened

 

_Hello?_

 

 **Ourphonewereswitchandcanwemeettoexchangeitmaybe?**  Pete blurted out, cheeks flushed red(glad he was on the phone)

 

 _Excuse me sir? Could you repeat it again?_ His voice, Patrick's voice. Was so calm and lovely. Pete would trade the world just to hear this everyday.

 

**Sorry, I said that our phone were switched, can we meet to exchange it?**

 

 _Oh right._ Patrick laughed  _I knew someone couldn't be kind enough to give me free i6._ he joked and Pete laughed along with him, god, thanks for this moment.

 

 **So...** Pete trailed off  **How about coffee shop at the corner of Rose Street?**

 

_Yeah, that's good. I have heard about barista who change their hair color every day._

 

 **I'll take that as yes then.**  And Pete came up with a funny thought  **Wanna bet what hair color that barista have today?**

 

_Free coffee for winner?_

 

 **Deal.** Pete grinned as wide as his mouth would allow him to.

 

_Blue._

 

**I think it's green, see you at three maybe?**

 

_Three is ok, but hey! I don't get your name._

 

**Pete, Pete Wentz.**

 

_I'm Patrick Stump, see you later Pete._

 

**Bye.**

 

And after that meeting, he was going to find whoever that started a prank on him and Patrick.....

 

And give them a big hug and kiss on a cheek.

 

The End(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this app(Writing Prompts) and use it for writing from now(and in next story I might mix a lot of prompt together).
> 
> =w=  
> -MoreLightInFirePlace


End file.
